hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Theholmboy
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:GovnerPD.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 17:21, October 5, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Welcome to the wiki. Before you make more edits, I gotta ask. Are you editing your text in anotyher program before pasting it here? Caue you're adding a bunch of code that's not typically used here. I can't tell what it's doing, but I'm sure it's gonna mess up some of the non-professional editors here in the future. I tried fixomg one page, the growler, and I couldn't. So I just undid it and put the pictures where they belonged. Some of the other pages are gonna be a bit of a pia to fix.69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 05:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Images - Warning You have been posting images that are not yours. It is strict policy on this Wiki to only post images that you have taken with your own camera. Using someones elses images without permission is illegal. Please understand that this will be the only warning. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 15:33, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Please excuse me... Sometimes my OCD / Completionist tendencies overtake me ;) Yes, I have done this in a few cases and will stop the practice immediately. In other cases, I downloaded an existing image to optimize it (e.g. improve the brightness/contrast, crop extraneous background, etc.) and then uploaded the file with the same name to replace the old file. I did so for the purpose of storage space conservation and not for the intent to get credit for someone else's picture (in many cases I credited the original uploader in the notes). If there is a better way to do this (as a non-admin) please let me know... When replacing an existing picture with a different/better picture that I took, I have done my best to maintain those pictures by putting them in the gallery. Overall, my intent was good here and I will align to the policies here on out. Thanks for your time. ::Thank you for your a favorable response. Your work here is certainly appreciated. Regarding the header images, images used on the Wiki must be of your own origination. Using the graphics that Mattel releases unfortunately is not acceptable. I'm sure that there is TONS of artwork like that around here. All we can do is aim to clean it up. ::I am not sure about your code question. I will look into it and see what I can find out. ::Thanks again! ::image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 18:49, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Images from other websites Hello Theholmboy, You too are adding a lot of good edits, but why post images from other location. You have been editing since 2010 so I think you would be more of a adviser and tell others about the rules. I know you're a Application Systems Technical Analyst / Webmaster but some of the images you post, you can still tell they're from a different website like (hotwheelscollectors). Nerdo921 (talk) George. Reply http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Editing_Rules_and_Guidelines Reply I know what mean, and I kind of know what administrator your talking about. They use to be more stricter about what was posted, but I don't see them around that much anymore. Nerdo921 (talk) George Images-Final Warning Uploading and using images that are not yours is against our editing rules and guidelines and is illegal. Please remove infringing items and refrain from adding them in the future. Please consider this your final warning. [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] 17:54, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Images response & re-posting of question from February --Theholmboy (talk) 12:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I went through the last several hundred of my uploaded images and replaced a few that seemed like they may fit the vague image rule: Do not upload images that are not your own. If, after that, there are images remaining that appear to not be my own, please give me specific examples and I will address them. Notes: -All images uploaded on 6/8/15 were for the page I just finished for Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome and were either taken by me with my camera or were unique screen captures I took directly from the video. Comparing it to the similar, existing page Highway 35 World Race (which doesn't appear to me to have hardly any "user owned and/or generated" images), the Origin of Awesome page is completely compliant. -I left all .png files that I had uploaded intact (e.g. the "3D" graphics, generally used in page headers). Because they are widely uploaded by even Admins, I cannot figure your warnings apply to those. -As you can see in my Talk section, your rather curt warning came on the heels of a discussion I was having with Nerdo921 about this issue and about the vague nature of the image rules. You could learn a few things from his tactful approach ;) (Honey vs. vinegar) If you just want me to leave, please say so... I could easily spend the time creating my own pages, but would prefer to contribute to something bigger. Question from February Re-Post: On some pages, I have been seeing | abp="x" found at the beginning of every line of code, with x being a number which iterates on each subsequent line. Growler is one that has the code, if you don't know what I am referring to... Does it serve some purpose? Can/should it be removed? Searching this site and a general google search produced nothing. Thanks again! :I apologize how my tone came across. That was not my intention. :It seems like the Wiki may have taken a turn towards the wild west. I myself don't have the required time anymore to police each and every change made here. :Maybe the guidelines page should be redone. Posting images that were found on websites (Google, Pinterets, HWC, etc.) isn't allowed. In general, if the image does not belong to you it shouldn't be posted. I don't know how else to say it. The rules apply to everyone. Admins should have no special privilege. The 3D graphics should not be used in the headers as they are property of Mattel / Hot Wheels. :As for your abp="x" question, I truly don't know. I modifed the Growler page by removing the code and saw no issues. The modifications :I made to the page were not saved. It would make sense to me that if it were required, every line would have the code. :image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 14:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) 5 Pack name change I've been working at setting up pages for all the 5 packs issued the past few years, and came across your name change on the 5 pack page on 11/21/14 for the HW City 5 pack, and am unsure how to proceed. It looks to me like the same cars have appeared in 2 different packages, international and US? Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 16:26, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Multipack cars that match series I've been adding Multipack cars to the series pages that match their paint and tampo schemes like the Salt Shaker you added. Help would be appreciated. Mach 5 (talk) 18:17, July 15, 2018 (UTC) :Wow, that's the 4th color Midnight Otto with the same flames, spanning the transition from Heat Fleet to Flames! the hidden Flamed series! Mach 5 (talk) 20:09, July 15, 2018 (UTC)